


Rudeness, forcing truth

by Nalyra



Series: Sparks of blackish red [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death Wish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal drive to their boat, an article on TattleCrime leading to a fundamental discussion.</p><p>Set inbetween <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7600897">Wounds</a> (of "A blackish red hue")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rudeness, forcing truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so originally this was for the #RudeTrip event.  
> But it wouldn't stay where I thought I was going (once more, me and my brain have to sit down and talk) and now I think it doesn't fit anymore so I'm posting this now to get it out of my system and will probably sit down and do another one for the event.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you think?

„Goddamit Freddie!!“

Will closed the iPad with a huff, throwing it onto the back seat of their little convertible, his fist coming up to his mouth, teeth running over his knuckles. His gaze drifts outside for a moment, watching the countryside go by, reds, greens, tans, browns and grey shifting in an elaborate dance under the blue sky. He draws a deep breath, smiling grimly, answering Hannibals silent inquiry, impeccably -not- voiced between them and thereby nudging Wills ire up a step or two.

„Guess what she did with the pictures of the last… assignment we worked on for her? The one on the east coast? Where -somebody- just had to look at the tribal masks next to the assholes we hunted down?“

Hannibal is silent though he shoots a small smile Wills way, eyes keeping mostly to the winding coastal road, obviously pleased remembering that one. Well, Will had been pleased to remember that one before just now as well.  
He continues, voice dripping with sarcasm.

„Well… I guess we weren’t careful enough after all. When I took the photos for her, your reflection can be seen in the window reflecting the glass casing. And since -somebody- insisted on this insanely overpriced…“

Hannibal interrupts, clicking his tongue.

„Not overpriced, beloved. The price-feature-ratio was utterly acceptable.“

Will clenches his jaw, not ready to let go of the justified anger he feels he has a right to at this. He just wanted to use the camera on his phone after all. He continues, rubbing it in.

„… insanely overpriced digital camera, with it’s fancy shadow-resolution there is a very clear, high resolution, location tracked image of you on ‚Tattlecrime.com‘ now.“

Hannibal takes his eyes off the road at that for a moment and Will raises his eyebrows in a silent ‚See? Told you so.‘ Hannibal clears his throat and then purses his lips, his tone light.

„Well, I hope it is a good one, then. I would hate coming to repeated online fame with a picture that depicts me as ugly.“

Will closes his eyes for a moment, annoyed at the careless flippancy Hannibal seems to handle this with and he shakes his head, slowly turning in his seat, looking at Hannibal. He takes a deep breath and channels his emotions into another outlet, since it can’t be helped now, apparently, anyway. 

„Well, Dr. Graham-Lecter, I never expected you to be overly vain…“

Hannibal looks at him with a raised eyebrow and Will snickers at his own joke, turning into a low rumbling giggle when Hannibals eye twitches slightly. Will clicks his tongue, a thought crossing his mind and he retrieves the iPad, reopening ‚Tattlecrime‘, scrolling down to get to the comments section.  
He reads through them, silent, careful not to -overly- show his amusement, knowing Hannibal can literally smell it on him anyway. It takes another two miles but eventually even Hannibal breaks and has to ask.

„Would you care to elaborate on the source of your amusement, mylimasis?“

Will licks his lips, tracked wearily by Hannibal from the corners of his eyes. He tilts his head, considering his words carefully, more for Hannibals sake than his own. And of course for the sake of all those unsuspecting more or less innocent commenters. He keeps his voice soft, infusing some boredom that he knows Hannibal sees through anyway.

„Oh, well, you know. The usual. Apparently we don’t need to be overly alarmed after all…“

Irritation. Only visible in another twitch in the corner of Hannibals eyes of course, but there. Interesting. Or not. Will hums, scrolls further down. He clicks his tongue again, shakes his head, the very show of bored amusement.

„Oh, nothing much. Some think you would never wear this shirt… never wear your hair like this… never would show up in a rural place as that. That kind of comments.“

Hannibals voice is dry and gravelly, sure.

„That is not what has had you amused, Will. Tell me.“

Will sighs, sobering up. It is a touchy subject and Will is, with all their history, still not quite sure how touchy. He closes the iPad again, fingers tracing along the edges. His left hand reaches over, fingers stroking the short hair in Hannibals neck, silvery streaks running through it even there. Will just lets the words out in one quick rush, suddenly needing to get it over with.

„A lot of people seem to think you would be too old to hunt and that therefore it cannot be you on the photo.“

Hannibals mouth twitches, the snarl almost fully in place and Will is suddenly very glad that they’re on the other side of the ocean and that the comments section is mostly anonymous, except a few careless ones, stupid enough to mock a serial killer with their own name fully displayed.  
Hannibals voice is icy when he speaks, the emotion so clear in his voice and Will feels deeply honored to be gifted with its existence, knowing other people would have gotten a perfectly crafted person suit, hiding the beast and its brilliantly dark, vulnerable core within.

„And this has you amused?“

Will sighs through his nose, shaking his head minutely, though not in an answer. He carefully phrases his words, needing to make it utterly clear.

„Yes. No. But. They think you could be brought low by age… it -is- amusing.“

Hannibal is silent for another two miles and Will watches his profile, inwardly praying that they would reach the little marina soon so they can actually look at each other, the boat they rented for the day trip waiting for them.  
Hannibals voice has a far away inflection when he speaks, tugging at Wills soul.

„It is a common conception, one that Frederick and Alana made use of when they held me as well. Age and its consequence is the final enemy, and one I did not expect to face when I made certain… life choices.“

Will swallows and then breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the marina come up, Hannibal slowing down to pull into the parking lot, the light breeze picking up, carrying gist of salt water droplets with it. Will waits until Hannibal kills the engine before reaching over with his other hand as well and pulling Hannibal head slightly to him, forcefully turning his head.

„And now, that you have settled with me, you have to face it.“

Hannibal lets Will handle him, his red eyes burning into Wills.

„Do I not? I have chosen life with you, the promise of it more than acceptable as payment for the indignities awaiting.“

Will huffs a laugh, floored and unsettled, yet darkly amused. 

„Indignities of life, Hannibal. This is what we wanted, isn’t it? A life together, hunting at times, but not on the run anymore?“

Hannibal is silent, eyes unmoving on Wills. Will draws a deep breath, forcing a bout of emotional nausea down. He pushes their foreheads together, the console digging uncomfortably into Wills hip. Will breathes deeply, no discernible breathing coming from Hannibal. Will pulls a face and then slides his hands down onto Hannibals shoulders, softly shaking.

„There is lots of time left, Hannibal, before any ‚indignities‘ will occur. And who knows, maybe these indignities, as you call them, will come for me first. You’re not -that- much older… We made a promise, remember, I intend to hold that promise.“

Will clears his throat, trying to bring back levity.

„Also, I thought we had agreed that there was a chance still to go down in a blaze of glory.“

Hannibal quirks a little smile at that, nudges his nose against Will. His next words floor Will, spoken softly, deeply in a rumbling voice that travels right through Will.

„Either this, or I wish for you to end my life.“

Will freezes and then pushes Hannibal back, snarling. Hannibal catches his hands and locks onto Wills fists, smiling grimly. His voice is still deep, knowing and cruel.

„Do you not still fantasize about killing me, beloved?“

Will snarls again, teeth clenching, not bothering to hide the fact that parts of him like that prospect just fine. He hisses his answer, his lips twisting into something resembling a grin.

„Always. It would not be righteous anymore, now, though? With who we are, now? With who I am.“

Hannibal smiles at him, a full smile, eyes dark, the red almost gone, intent on Will.

„And yet, I would want nothing more than for you to take my final breath.“

Will closes his eyes, swallowing, hard and Hannibal tilts his head, tugging at Wills hands, softly. He leans forward and ghosts a kiss on Wills lips.

„And it would be glorious. I rather hope you intend to make good on the promise of so long ago and use your hands, beloved.“

Will leans forward and kisses him, biting at his lips. He spits the words out.

„Oh, I wasn’t aware that it was a promise…“

Hannibal raises his eyebrows, licking his lips.

„What was it then, mylimasis?“

Will looks at him for a very long moment, the slight wind ruffling his curls, playing with the longer strands of Hannibals hair, both their faces weathered by outdoor pastimes, their history edged into them. He swallows, his voice almost inaudible.

„A fact.“

Hannibals eyes crinkle and Will tilts his head sideways, his vision swimming. His voice is rough beyond measure.

„I love you.“

Hannibal releases his hands and grips onto Wills collar and hauls him in, halfway over the console and halfway onto his lap, the steering will a bruising pressure on his knees. The kiss that immediately and instinctually follows is bruising, full of unnamed intensity and Will holds on against the onslaught of emotion, his hands locked into Hannibals hair, longer as it is again now.

The knock on the hood of the car separates their kiss and Will licks his lips, seeing Hannibal echo the motion before they both turn towards the gruffly smiling older man standing next to them, shrugging, his voice a lilting apology. 

„‚Am sorry. But she’s prepared and winds are gonna change soon they say. You wanna go out, you gotta go now or use the engine.“

Will pastes a smile on his lips, forcing the irritation down. Ryan, the marinas good soul and owner has always been very kind to them, very polite. He nods, silently holding up two fingers and Ryan nods, tipping his proverbial hat before slinking off, never even looking back.

Will turns back to Hannibal, eyes crinkling, his voice softly teasing.

„Guess it’s good we talked about that if he manages to sneak up on us now…“

Hannibal regards him for a long moment, before he reaches up and pushes as stray lock out of Wills face.

„He is not important enough to waste a chance to kiss you, Will.“

Will sobers, his hands softly petting along Hannibals collar, tracing the collarbone. 

„We will have to talk about this some more, Hannibal.“

Hannibal tilts his head, tone carefully considering.

„What is there to discuss, mylimasis? I wish for you to end my life when I can no longer be who I am.“

Will huffs a laugh and then cackles, drily, viciously.

„Well that, obviously. Like, define what that would entail? When aren’t you who you are anymore? I can’t just…“

He gesticulates a bit wildly and pushes himself over into his own seat, frustrated. He closes his eyes, shaking his head, pulling a face.

„What if I can’t, Hannibal? What if I can’t honor your wish?“

He swallows painfully, continuing before he loses his nerve, voice rising with every word.

„What if I decide I can’t live without you anymore, even if I have to change your diapers while walking with a stick.“

He’s almost yelling, panting, tears gathering on his lashes again. There is a long pause and then Hannibal answers him, grave, utterly serious and oh so honest for once.

„Then it will be as you wish. So long as you will have me, your love will transform my inconsequential indignities into brilliant and welcomed sacrifice. I…“

Hannibal falters and Will opens his eyes, the blue enhanced by his tears and the sea visible behind him and Hannibal smiles at him, as open as Will has ever seen him. He continues, his hand coming up and touching Wills jaw, voice very quiet.

„I just wish for you to be the last thing I see, your hand the last thing I feel, your soul absorbing mine, safely carried until afterlife claims me.“

Will sobs, once, before squeezing his eyes shut, his voice trembling.

„I will follow you.“

Hannibals eyes burn into him, unseen, the blackish red hue a lead weight so very welcomed on Wills soul. 

„I know.“


End file.
